


Допивай свой кофе и иди нахуй

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Стивен Джеррард наконец исполняет свою мечту — открыть кофейню. Но мало кто знает, что для полного счастью ему не хватает одного-единственного человека...
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard





	Допивай свой кофе и иди нахуй

На двери висел колокольчик, который должен был сообщать мелодичным звоном о прибытии очередного посетителя, но уже на третий день назойливый резкий звук Джеррарда страшно выбесил, и язычок он безжалостно выдрал. Теперь медный колокольчик глухо стучал по двери краями, и, судя по лицу Стивена, до конца недели он собирался изничтожить и колокольчик, и дверь, и какого-нибудь случайного гостя.  
Адама, который привозил в кофейню кексы, печенье, круассаны (для посетителей) и сигареты (для Стивена), это все отчаянно веселило. Джордан, который привозил Адама, кексы, печенье, круассаны и сигареты, логично предполагал, что все это закончится чем-нибудь нехорошим, а Стивен только все больше хмурился и отдавал им обоим капучино на соевом молоке с персиковым соком и выгонял за дверь. Адам и Джордан делали по глотку, блаженно жмурились и, как обычно, признавали — за кофе Стивену можно было бы простить все на свете, и тем более чудачество с колокольчиком.

Пока еще безымянную кофейню Стивен Джеррард основал на паях со своим старинным другом Джейми Каррагером, но потом, как это часто бывает, что-то пошло не так.  
После того, как удалось оформить документы для фирмы «один_счастливый_день_в_стамбуле_инкорпорейтед», получить патент, заключить договор с поставщиками из Южной Америки и Эфиопии, после того, как нашлось помещение под съем и даже машина для обжарки кофе по приемлемой цене, Джейми пришел к Стиву вечером, достал пиво из его холодильника и одним движением свинтил крышечку.  
— Гэри? — как-то стразу понял Стив.  
— Гэри, — покаянно кивнул Каррагер.  
Гэри Невилл был однокашником Стива и Джейми, они даже играли в колледже в футбол в одной команде какое-то время, а потом Гэри, после неудачной попытки поднять бизнес в Испании, вернулся домой, занялся журналистикой и позвал к себе Каррагера. А Каррагер всегда об этом мечтал — не заниматься журналистикой вместе с Гэри, нет — ему ужасно хотелось быть комментатором и футбольным аналитиком, Гэри просто пришел со своим предложением именно тогда, когда Джейми свалил с работы и совершенно не знал, чем же он хочет заниматься, когда вырастет, ну вот и…  
— Вали уже, — сказал Стивен ему хмуро. Он считал себя совершенно не вправе рушить чью-то мечту.  
Джейми понимающе кивнул, по-медвежьи пожал плечами и ушел. Пиво, что характерно, забрал с собой.  
Так вот, за месяц с небольшим до тожественного открытия Джеррард остался с документами, контрактом, помещением, кофемашиной и без партнера. То есть Джейми от своей доли не отказывался и денег своих не забирал, но вот внимание его было теперь полностью сосредоточено на Гэри и на их общей совместной программе, вот и выходило, что Стивен оказался со своей собственной мечтой лицом к лицу. Самым разумным решением было бы начать поиски кого-нибудь помощника и отложить открытие на определенный, но чуть более долгий срок, но разумность — это не то качество, которое приносило мир в душу Стивена Джеррарда, и он принялся решать проблемы сам, с присущим ему индивидуальным стилем. Для начала он купил колокольчик. Почему-то ему казалось, что на двери кофейне его мечты обязательно должен висеть колокольчик.

Следующий месяц Стивен помнил смутно — визиты проверяющих организаций, ремонт, постоянные звонки и разъезды. Он ночами ошкуривал поверхности стойки и столов, вдыхая теплый запах дерева, утром и до обеда занимался обжаркой зерна, потом проглатывал тройной эспрессо и принимал по описи заказанные в Лиссабоне красные кружки с толстыми стенками, маркированные на коробках «от дорогого друга К.». Кружки действительно были баснословно дорогими.  
Зато дешевыми были бумажные стаканчики, тоже красные, с желтыми оттисками по краям, и Стивен смотрел на них, на пирамиды белых пластиковых крышек, на пустые стеклянные полки холодильной витрины, в которую он планировал прятать выпечку, и чувствовал странное, пугающее чувство покоя.  
Потом он засыпал тут же, на стуле, который собирался убрать, чтобы утром вымыть пол, и просыпался через несколько часов от того, что в дверь стучал очередной посыльный, с очередным заказом — люстра из Турина «от младшего товарища Джо», настольная лампа «от старого друга Ф.», подписка на спортивные каналы «от незабываемого Майкла». И так весь месяц, и все это ради колокольчика.

В торжественное утро, когда Стивен, в чистой футболке, в чистом фартуке, с заклеенными широкими пластырями ожогами на руках, повесил на дверь табличку «открыто», колокольчик не прозвонил ни разу до четырех часов после полудня, и первых своих посетителей Стивен отчаянно ненавидел.  
Конечно же, ими оказались Каррагер и Невилл, которые завалились в кофейню после своего очередного эфира на радио, с букетами алых тюльпанов и весьма гнусными физиономиями.  
Им Джеррард сделал латте — кофе в нем было мало, молока много, и орехового сиропа, и немного специй, собранных так, чтобы от одного глотка горло горело огнем.  
Гэри попробовал поданный напиток без опаски, и потом на лице его отразилась невероятная смесь эмоций. Каррагер, более привычный к кофейным экспериментам Стивена, начал с маленького глотка, но лицо его, наоборот, разгладилось.  
— Спасибо, — благодарность Гэри была настолько искренней, насколько же искренним был его подъеб с красными цветами.  
— Наслаждайтесь, — буркнул Стив и сделал вид, что очень занят.  
В тот вечер у него было еще четыре заказа, а вот на следующий день как прорвало.

Конечно, не всем своим гостям Джеррард предлагал попробовать авторские кофейные напитки. Он мастерски варил стандартные эспрессо, капучино и латте, щедро предлагал любителям альтернативны аэропресс, кемекс и V 60, но еще его можно было попросить сделать нечто на свой вкус, и тогда посетитель получал что-то необыкновенное, сделанное из чего-то такого простого, что гости сначала не верили, потом выпивали свой кофе и обязательно возвращались за добавкой. Итак, на третий день у колокольчика над дверью пропал язычок, Стивен обзавелся очередными ожогами от пара и кругами под глазами, а на четвертый день Адам и Джордан вместе со своим кофе получили совершенно неожиданное предложение поступить к нему на работу.  
— Вам, наверное, нужно подумать, да? — Стивен смотрел на них исподлобья, не глядя рассортировывая по прилавку вымытые чашки. Возле закрытой двери уже выстроилась очередь из переминающихся с ноги на ногу посетителей, которые жаждали взбодриться. Гэри и Джейми — в первых рядах, причем всем своим видом Гэри показывал, что его могли бы и обслужить вне очереди.  
— Мы начнем, как только оформим разрешения работать в ресторанах общественного питания.  
Он всегда очень ответственно подходил к жизни. Адам только улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, — Стивен выдохнул, словно бы ожидал отказа. — Когда будете уходить, впустите Невилла, а то он уже извелся. Всех гостей мне распугает, негодяй!

Позже, когда необходимые формальности были улажены, Джордан и Адам привели с собой Джима. У Джима был кризис веры в себя, Джим хотел нести добро и свет людям, у Джима одинаково хорошо получалось варить кофе и печь изумительные кексы с изюмом, да и Стивену он нравился — своей немногословностью и прямотой. Джордан специализировался на эспрессо, черном как ночь, и сладком как грех, Адам предпочитал напитки, в которых было больше молока, чем кофеина, а Стивен смешивал что-то странное, чего в меню не значилось, и все были довольны. Впрочем, один из своих коктейлей он в меню все-таки добавил — черный кофе на апельсиновом соке с добавлением секретной смеси специй.  
— Как это называется? — спросил Адам, которому всему нужно было дать название.  
— Запиши «Восточный экспресс», — по обыкновению хмуро отозвался Джеррард, и в его интонации было пополам чего-то черного, как кофе, и чего-то искристо-радостного, как сок сладких, напитанных солнцем апельсинов.

Кстати, желанию Адама все на свете определить кофейня была обязана названием. Стивен запретил им делать сайт, но против аккаунта в инстаграме ничего не имел, и именно тогда Адам вдруг обнаружил, что их кофейня никак не называется.  
— Я не придумал, — коротко отозвался Джеррард, когда Адам пришел к нему с этой проблемой. — Если тебе нужно название, придумай его сам, мне некогда.  
Он смешивал кофе для невысокой светловолосой барышни, которая пристально следила за руками Джеррарда и машинально поглаживала свою брошь в виде белки, чему-то плотоядно улыбаясь. Адам тоже улыбнулся девушке, почесал в затылке и, как и всегда в сложных ситуациях, отправился искать Джордана.  
— «Великолепная восьмерка»? «Неистовые Джокеры»? «Жизнь в техниколоре»? — Джордан складывал красные чашки в посудомоечную машину, и Адам даже сперва не понял, что тот ему говорит.  
— Не то, — вынужден был констатировать Адам через несколько минут. — Как-то не звучит.  
— Назовите «Четырнадцатое августа»? — меланхолично предложил Джим из угла, где он сортировал пачки обжаренного кофе по месту изготовления зерна. — День открытия — не самое плохое название для кофейни. К тому же, в этот день родился Голсуорси, и…  
Стивена они поставили в известность только вечером, когда поток посетителей немного схлынул. Джеррард, совершенно никакой после смены, смерил их подозрительным взглядом, потом тяжело вздохнул, пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «сам виноват» и оставил их убираться. Они так и не поняли тогда, понравилось ли ему название или нет.

Через неделю, игнорируя табличку «закрыто», в кофейню с диким хохотом ввалились двое — элегантный господин в сером костюме и безупречный господин в твидовом пиджаке.  
— Стиви! — проорал с порога элегантный. — Ну ты, конечно, как всегда!..  
— Это была идея Адама, — Стивен стоял на верхней ступени стремянки — монтировал в углу под потолком плоский телевизор и, казалось, на новоприбывших не обратил никакого внимания. — И вообще, вы должны быть в Лондоне.  
— Ха! — отозвался безупречный господин, всем своим видом показывая, что он никому ничего не должен.  
— Мы приехали посмотреть, как ты здесь устроился, — начал элегантный.  
— … и мы находим, что тебе явно нужна консультация психотерапевта, — закончил безупречный.  
— Что, скидку сделаешь? — хмыкнул Стивен и, повернувшись к Джиму, вежливо попросил. — Шуруповерт, пожалуйста.  
— Нет, конечно, — с достоинством отозвался безупречный господин.  
Адам и Джордан смотрели на них во все глаза. Джим сосредоточился на инструментах и, судя по лицу, прикидывал, упадет ли ему на голову привинченный только на один дюбель монитор. Джим не был пессимистом — он лучше всех видел, как дрожат руки у Стивена. То ли от напряжения, то ли еще по какой причине.  
— Ну, тогда и молчи, — попросил безупречного господина Джеррард, с видимым удовольствием вгоняя шуруп в стену.  
Монитор зафиксировался, Джим выдохнул, господа переглянулись, как показалось Адаму и Джордану — с пониманием.  
— Кофе-то нальешь?  
Стивен подключил телевизор к сети и нажал на кнопку включения. Экран мигнул заставкой, потом ожил. Адам прищурился — показывали какой-то старый матч, «Ливерпуль» против «Челси», дома, и мерсисайдцы уже вели в счете.  
Стивен улыбнулся, вытирая руки о штанины.  
— Налью, — согласился он спокойно. — За счет заведения, конечно же.  
В тот вечер кофейня так и не открылась, Джим великодушно одолжил безупречному господину третий том «Саги о Форсайтах» из своей коллекции, Джордан узнал у элегантного господина несколько отменных ругательств, а Адам посмотрел один из самых прекрасных матчей в очень хорошей компании.

Шел седьмой день осени. В кофейню все чаще забегали ученики близлежащей школы, Джордан подумывал отпустить бороду, Джим перешел с Голсуорси на «Улисса», Стивен, пока было свободное время, смешивал свои секретные специи под уютное бормотание превью третьего тура премьер лиги, когда колокольчик глухо стукнул краем о дверь.  
— … мы же ходили на яхте с таким номером, что за совпадение! — долетел до Адама обрывок чужого разговора.  
У говорящего был мягкий, густой как мед голос, и в тусклом осеннем свете его темные волосы отливали медно-красным. Краем глаза Адам заметил, что у Стивена сделалось такое лицо, словно одновременно случилось что-то очень хорошее и что-то ужасно плохое.  
— Вы садитесь, я закажу, — мужчина кивнул своим спутникам на круглый столик в глубине зала и подошел к прилавку. Стивен за спиной Адама отступил поглубже в тень. Адам решил попозже узнать, что это означает, и дружелюбно улыбнулся гостю.  
— Добрый день, — судя по акценту, мужчина был испанцем, Адам уловил знакомые нотки. Мужчина задрал голову, рассматривая меню, написанное на черных досках разноцветными мелками аккуратным почерком Джима. Адам ему не мешал, с удивлением улавливая все большее напряжение, исходящее от спины Стивена. — Нам, пожалуйста, латте с малиновым сиропом, два аэропресса из Эфиопии, и капучино для меня. И четыре ваших замечательных кекса с изюмом, пожалуйста.  
— Шесть, — крикнул от столика высокий молодой человек со светлыми волосами и выразительными веснушками.  
— Шесть, — покорно повторил мужчина своим медовым голосом, протягивая карточку какого-то испанского банка.  
— У нас есть пейпас, — радушно отозвался Адам. — Присаживайтесь, я скоро соберу Ваш заказ.  
Мужчина благодарно улыбнулся, терминал пискнул, подтверждая успешно проведенную операцию, и Адам отдал мужчине чек.  
— Я сам соберу их заказ, — тоном Стивена можно было колоть орехи. — А ты отнесешь. И быстро обратно. Понял?  
Будь рядом Джордан, он бы обязательно сказал, что это закончится чем-нибудь нехорошим, но Джордана не было рядом, он обжаривал зерно в дальней комнате, и Адам приготовился переживать бурю в одиночестве.  
Джеррард подошел к кофемашине и яростно дернул за рычаг, продувая капучинатор.

На один поднос весь заказ не поместился, Адаму пришлось ходить дважды. Сначала он принес блюдо с кексами и два аэропресса, а когда вернулся за латте и капучино, то застыл, пораженный.  
Латте в высоком стакане с яркой прослойкой малинового сиропа у него вопросов не вызвал, а вот капучино… От того, что чашки Стивен заказал большие, они все иногда развлекались рисунками или надписями из корицы в качестве украшения напитка, и это обыкновенно нравилось гостям, но сейчас на мягкой подушке пены с усердием, достойным лучшего применения, было выведено «допивай свой кофе и иди на хуй».  
— Если мне не прилетит этот кофе в лицо…  
— Поэтому ты быстро отнесешь ему капучино и вернешься за стойку.  
— Но…  
— Адам, — Стивен смотрел строго, но куда-то мимо. — Адам, так надо.  
В принципе, Адам мог отказаться, но в этот раз он решил не спорить. Осторожно расставив чашки на подносе, он донес их до столика, поставил на стол перед гостями и, бледно улыбнувшись, ретировался.  
Господин с медовым голосом сперва даже не заметил, его внимание к надписи привлек спутник — молодой человек со светлыми волосами и веснушками.  
Мужчина сначала тупо смотрел на свою чашку, потом резко вскинулся и развернулся вместе со стулом лицом к стойке.  
За прилавком, выпрямившись во весь рост стоял Стивен, для надежности упираясь руками о столешницу.  
— Да они же знакомы! — прошептал на ухо Адаму подошедший Джордан. От него успокаивающе пахло свежееобжаренным кофе.  
Стивен смотрел на медовоголосого мужчину без вызова, но как-то тяжело и устало, и вместе с тем насмешливо, приглашающе. Тот же вроде как окаменел — разглядывал Стивена не мигая, даже и не дышал, казалось бы, вовсе.  
Ситуацию разрешил парень с веснушками. Он с удовольствием сделал глоток своего аэропресса, блаженно зажмурился и показал большой палец Стивену. Тот милостиво кивнул, расплываясь в совершенно дурацкой улыбке, и остальные мужчины за столиком тоже рассмеялись, хлопая своего застывшего приятеля по плечам, словно сбивая с него какое наваждение.  
— Что это сейчас такое было? — спросил Адам Джордана.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления, — честно отозвался тот. Стивен за стойкой, крайне довольный собой, готовил очередной капучино, но уже без всяких подписей, за что Адам был ему чрезвычайно благодарен.

Когда знаменательные гости собрались уходить и уже почти дошли до двери, Джеррард потянулся вперед всем телом и тихонько позвал.  
— Эй, Хаби?..  
Остановились, что примечательно, все четверо.  
Мужчина с медовым голосом тяжело вздохнул, повернулся, и подошел к стойке.  
— Что? — спросил он покорно. Адам увидел, что у него тоже есть веснушки, и щетина, как и волосы, тоже отливает рыжиной.  
— Возьми, — Стивен поставил на стойку картонный стакан самого большого размера из имеющихся у них в наличии. — За счет заведения.  
Судя по лицу, этот Хаби ничего не хотел больше брать из рук Стивена, а уж кофе так точно, но любопытство пересилило, он медленно, будто опасаясь, взял стакан и, глядя Стивену в глаза поверх пластиковой белой крышечки, сделал глоток.  
— Хаби, пойдем.  
— Луис, отстань, — шикнул парень с веснушками.  
— Хаби, — вмешался третий из компании. — Я все понимаю, прекрасный кофе, Стивен, кстати, нам и правда пора.  
— Да, Микель, я иду, — согласился Хаби. — Спасибо за кофе, Стивен. Я давно такого не пил.  
— Этот кофейный напиток называется «Восточный экспресс», — невпопад отозвался Джеррард. — Хорошего вам дня, джентльмены.  
Колокольчик стукнул, дверь закрылась, Стивен медленно выдохнул и начал ковырять уже заросшую корочку ожога на внутренней стороне предплечья.  
— Это кто? — прямо спросил Адам, который уже не мог сдерживать своего любопытства.  
— Мой первый помощник, — отозвался Джеррард рассеянно. — Мы когда-то ходили на одной яхте под номером «08-14» и даже выиграли кубок.  
— А потом? — Адам хлопнул его по рукам полотенцем и полез за свежими пластырями.  
— А что потом? — сам у себя спросил Стивен. — А потом ничего. У меня кофейня, он вот… по делам, наверное, приехал. А Карра на эфире, наверное… Ничего.  
Начал накрапывать редкий дождик, от неплотно закрытой двери потянуло сыростью. Всю веселую злость, всю спокойную уверенность Стивена будто смыло, он сел на высокий табурет и уставился в одну точку. Адам и Джордан вежливо молчали.  
— Дядя Стиви, — из-за прилавка показалась тоненькая ручка и высыпала на столешницу горсть мелочи. — Дядя Стиви, а можно мне какао с зефирками?  
Джеррард перегнулся через стойку, увидел Моник — одну из своих постоянных и самых юных клиенток, — серьезно кивнул и принялся взбивать молоко. Как бы там ни было, ему было чем заняться.

Джим отпросился в библиотеку, Адам отправился отсыпаться перед ночной сменой в пекарне, Джордан и Стивен остались прибирать в кофейне.  
Погода окончательно испортилась, дождь хлестал по стеклу, и размытый фонарный свет тусклым пятном отражался на отполированном ламинате.  
Джордан убирал стулья, насвистывая себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию, Стивен копался за стойкой, в сотый раз расставляя чашки по одному ему известному принципу.  
— Что бы ты сделал, если бы Адам от тебя уехал?  
Джордан выпрямился и слегка наклонил голову.  
— Поехал бы за ним.  
Судя по тому, каким удивленным был тон, вопрос Стивен задал совершенно не состоятельный. Но все-таки Джеррард решил продолжить.  
— А если бы ты не мог? Если бы тебя держало что-то важное?  
— Значит, так нужно, и Адам бы объяснил мне, почему он уезжает, а я остаюсь, — последовал безапелляционный ответ.  
— А если бы он не объяснил?  
Джордан подумал секунду.  
— Нет, — уверенно отозвался он. — Адам бы никогда так со мной не поступил.  
Стивен поморщился, пробормотал что-то вроде «начинаю понимать Фрэнки» и двинулся в подсобное помещение.  
— А что ты теперь будешь делать? — спросил его Джордан с любопытством.  
— Ждать, — последовал короткий ответ.  
— Чего?  
Джордан наморщил нос. Проанализировав разговор, он пришел к выводу, что Стивен ждал уже какое-то время, и это ожидание привело только к тому, что он окончательно тронулся кукушечкой.  
— Когда он придет за своим кофе, — несколько раздраженно отозвался Джеррард и, судя по звуку, уронил что-то в подсобке.  
— А с чего ты взял, что он еще раз придет за кофе?  
Стивен высунулся из дверного проема.  
— Вот что ты больше всего на свете любишь? — спросил он неожиданно.  
— Адама, — тут же ответил Джордан и по-дурацки ухмыльнулся.  
— Вот! — Джеррард наставительно поднял палец. — А Хаби больше всего на свете любит мой кофе на апельсиновом соке с секретными специями. И он обязательно придет еще раз.  
— А потом? — не унимался Джордан, зеркально повторяя недавний вопрос Адама.  
— А потом посмотрим, — решительно рубанул воздух ладонью Стивен. — Пошли по домам. Завтра будет долгий день.

День действительно был долгим, особенно для Стивена, потому что медовоголосый Хаби так и не появился. Утром длиной вереницей прошли студенты, которым кофе требовался просто чтобы дышать, после своего дневного эфира заглянули Карра и Гэри, принесли очередные красные тюльпаны и осторожно поинтересовались у Джима, а почему Стивен такой хмурый и куда подевался колокольчик.  
Джим быстро рассказал им историю с надписью, посетовал, что колокольчик пал смертью храбрых, и предложил на выбор Кению или Бразилию в кемексе, потому как из-за известных обстоятельств кофемашина сломалась, и Стивен сейчас ее как раз чинит.  
Джейми расстроенно покачал головой, согласился за двоих на Кению и очень быстро увёл Гэри, чтобы не множить энтропию в одном отдельно взятом помещении.  
В конце дня Стивену позвонили из Лондона, и он очень долго и раздраженно орал в трубку, что все понял и, если ему потребуется спрятать труп, он позвонит заранее, потому что помнит — кое-кому нужно отпроситься с работы.  
Кофемашину в итоге починили, свежие ожоги на руках Стивена заклеили, Моник напоили какао с двойной порцией зефирок, кофейню закрыли и разошлись до следующего утра.  
Они так и не узнали, что Хаби все-таки приходил: через час после закрытия он выпрыгнул из такси на другой стороне улицы и, даже увидев темные окна, все равно упрямо подергал ручку двери, словно надеясь, что она откроется. Потом он сел на крыльцо, поморщился, достал из кармана запечатанную пачку и выкурил три сигареты, прежде чем уйти. Окурки утром нашёл Джим, пришедший по обыкновению раньше всех, но и Джим не придал этому никакого значения — мало ли кто курит на крыльце обычной кофейни в самом сердце Ливерпуля? Да и если курит, наверняка у него есть на это свои собственные и довольно веские причины.  
А потом Хаби оказался и первым посетителем.

Стивен молча поставил перед ним самую большую чашку, пододвинул блюдо со свежим печеньем, которое Адам испёк часа три тому назад, и сунул под руку утренную газету.  
— Мне к двенадцати нужно быть в офисе, — сказал Хаби без особого выражения. — Иначе Микель вырвет мне ногти, а всем скажет, что так и было.  
— Не понимаю, почему он за вами увязался? Луис трейдер, Нандо брокер, ты аналитик, а Артета-то вам зачем?  
— Говорит, что слишком любит англичан, чтобы позволить нам развлекаться в одиночку. А вообще, ты же знаешь: если где-то начинается перспективное строительство, там тут же появляется Микель, и остановить его может только какое-нибудь стихийное бедствие. Или Лейтон. Ты, кстати, не знаешь, где сейчас Лейтон?  
Они разговаривали так просто и спокойно, словно не виделись максимум неделю, и сейчас обсуждали, что случилось за время их вынужденного расставания.  
— Не знаю, — Стивен зевнул, увидел через окно вереницу студентов и жестом извинился перед Хаби.  
Тот понимающе кивнул, пригубил из чашки своего кофе, раскрыл газету и принялся читать — словно так и надо было, словно каждое утро он приходил сюда и сидел на высоком табурете перед стойкой, пил обжигающий кофе из красной чашки с толстыми стенками, читал утреннюю ливерпульскую газету и украдкой следил за тем, как уверенно и легко Стивен Джеррард делает кофе на вынос для стайки студентов местного колледжа.  
Наверное, эта естественность и потрясла Джордана и Адама, когда они появились со свежей порцией выпечки и сигаретами Стивена.  
— Добрый день, молодые люди, — чопорно поздоровался с ними Хаби. — Меня зовут Хабьер Алонсо Олано, и я…  
— Вы бывший первый помощник Стивена, — Джордан решил сэкономить время. — А мы Адам и Джордан, и мы тут работаем. А там дальше по коридору Джим, и он жарит зерно. Мы ужасно рады, что вы пришли. Стивен вчера выдрал колокольчик.  
Хабьер Алонсо Олано машинально посмотрел на дверь. Стивен пожал плечами, принимая сигареты. Адам не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Мы рады, — подтвердил он. — Все мы.  
И это была чистая правда.

Хаби ушёл без четверти двенадцать и вернулся без четверти четыре, вместе с Луисом, Нандо, Гэри и Джейми. Микель, как они сказали, отправился куда-то на другую сторону реки, по своим делам. Посетителей вечером оказалось не очень много, так что дорогие гости расселись за столики, пили приготовленный Джеррардом кофе и вспоминали.  
— А помните, как мы долетели до Парижа и оттуда ехали на поезде до Стамбула? — возбужденно жестикулируя, говорил Нандо, и кемекс в чайнике был такого же цвета, как его глаза.  
— А помните, как на стыковом заплыве Карра свалился за борт, и нам пришлось делать крюк, чтобы его выловить? — смеясь, вспоминал Луис, и Джейми покрывался пятнами от неловкости и от того, что Гэри смеялся вместе с остальными и бил его ладонью по колену.  
— А помните, как шкипер придумал этот самый кофе, потому что Фернандо выпил всю питьевую воду, а нам нужно было как-то не заснуть после ночного перехода? — Хаби скреб щитину, Стивен кивал в такт его словам, а Адам представлял их всех на двенадцать лет моложе: мокрыми, счастливыми, орущими, и не мог не признать, что эти моменты были достойны воспоминаний.  
— Ладно, — сказал Луис в самом конце вечера, когда последние посетители ушли и даже Моник получила свою вечернюю порцию какао. — Пора закругляться. Завтра полный событий день, послезавтра уже самолет.  
— А, — Стивен осторожно поставил чашки в мойку и принялся ковырять еще незаживший след от ожога на тыльной стороне ладони. — Уже улетаете.  
Он не спросил, просто констатировал факт, но некая доля вопросительных интонаций все-таки проскользнула в его голосе.  
Нандо расстроено кивнул.  
— Мы придем попрощаться, — Хаби поморщился, как от зубной боли.  
— Угу, — согласился Стивен. — Приходите.

На следующий день кофейня не открылась.  
Джим позвонил около одиннадцати утра, и в его голосе впервые за все время знакомства Адам услышал панические нотки.  
— Мы сегодня не сможем никого принять. Наш главный мастер в состоянии только налить себе виски. Я попытался его отвлечь, но он испортил все свежее зерно, впал в меланхолию, молчит и пьет.  
— Но… — Адам растерянно толкнул спящего Джордана. — Но ведь сегодня придет… придут… они!  
— Они не придут, Адам, — сонно отозвался Джордан, и Джим на том конце провода согласно вздохнул. — Видишь, даже Стивен это понял.  
— Ну, надо позвонить…  
— Кому? — резонно спросил Джим. — У нас нет их телефонов, да и что мы скажем?  
— В Лондон! — вдруг осенило Адама. — Нам нужно позвонить в Лондон. Нам недавно звонили по городскому номеру, а больше нам по городскому номеру никто не звонил!  
— Думаешь, это поможет? — судя по голосу, Джим был настроен весьма скептически.  
— Я надеюсь, — отозвался Адам. — Жалко же человека.  
Джим позвонил, выслушал короткий ответ и заверил, что помощь близко.  
В действительности, безупречный господин приехал дневным поездом — такой же безупречный, как и при их первой встрече, и абсолютно злой.  
— Ну? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
Адам и Джим синхронно пожали плечами.  
— Пьет, — доложил Джордан очевидное.  
— И что же он пьет? — язвительно уточнил безупречный господин. — Кофе по-ирландски без кофе?  
— Я все еще здесь, — напомнил им Стивен, и все четверо вздрогнули от того, каким хриплым оказался его голос. — Фрэнк, отпусти детей и иди сюда.  
— Мог бы перестать пугать детей, — проворчал Фрэнк, кивая парням на дверь.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Стивен тупо рассматривал свои руки, Фрэнк раздраженно сверлил его взглядом.  
— Ну, — спросил он наконец. — И о чем ты думал?  
Стивен молчал, и это, очевидно, злило Фрэнка еще сильнее.  
— Встретил своего бывшего через двенадцать лет, провел с ним полдня, а потом разозлился, что великой любви не получилось? Вы взрослые люди! Вы не виделись чертову тучу времени! От вашей любви уже давно остались только рассказы Микеля да выцветшие фотокарточки в моем альбоме, потому что свой ты по пьяни утопил! И потом, что ты можешь сейчас ему предложить? Бросить свою жизнь, которую он так долго строил, уехать к тебе, сюда? Стиви, сколько тебе лет, четырнадцать?  
— Мы тогда все придумали, — тихо сказал Джеррард, не поднимая головы. — Мы ехали в том чертовом поезде и все придумали. Небольшую кофейню на углу Дуглас и Прайорети, круглые столики, деревянную полированную стойку. И чашки с толстыми стенками, и картонные стаканчики с желтым принтом, и чтобы футбол на мониторе в углу, и самим зерно обжаривать, и меню под потолком чтобы написано было, как в пабе. В общем, чтобы все как в пабе, но подавали только кофе и выпечку. И «Восточный экспресс» я тогда придумал потому, что Нандо проебал питьевую воду, а Хаби рано утром хотел кофе, а я не мог сказать ему «нет». Оглянись, Фрэнк, ты стоишь посреди моей мечты, которая сбылась. Ну да, я хотел, чтобы она сбылась у меня и у него, но так уж получилось, что она сбылась только у меня, и я рад этому. Я получил то, что хотел. Я варю кофе, мне помогают прекрасные разумные долбоебы, у меня даже есть постоянные клиенты, а вчера я вдруг на половину дня понял, что было бы, если бы мечта сбылась у нас обоих. И знаешь что, Фрэнки? У меня есть полное право пить. Так что или пей вместе со мной, или не мешай.  
Фрэнк секунду молчал. Было видно, что в нем борются два человека — доктор и друг.  
— Наливай, — махнул он рукой. — Я только Джона предупрежу.

Утром была очередь Адама и Джордана открывать кофейню, они приехали в свое обычное время, но с некоторой опаской. Стивен ждал их как обычно за стойкой — свежий, может быть, чуть бледнее, чем они привыкли, но все тот же Стивен Джеррард, каким они его всегда знали.  
— Привет, — сказал Адам, веско кивая на блюдо с печеньем.  
— Привет, — кивнул Джордан, выкладывая на стойку пачку сигарет. — Мы рады, что ты в порядке.  
— Угу, — отозвался Стивен. — И я тоже рад. Последите за заведением? Мне нужно на склад, съездить в доки за свежим зерном.  
— Ты снял склад в доках? — Адам недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Хуже. Я купил склад в доках, — мрачно пошутил Стивен. — И теперь туда будут привозить зерно. Надо ведь исправить то, что я вчера наворотил. И это я о зерне, если что.  
— Угу, — согласился Джордан. — Ты иди тогда. Мы здесь сами справимся. И Джиму скажем, что все в порядке.  
— Карре и Невиллу по капучино…  
— …за счет заведения! — хором закончили Адам и Джордан.  
Стивен усмехнулся, пробормотал что-то о «разумных долбоебах», взял куртку и вышел.

На самом деле у него не было особенной необходимости уезжать — просто хотелось побыть одному. Ветер гнал тучи в море, на пирсе никого не было, Джеррард бросил машину на стоянке и пошел к воде.  
Лодки уже начали убирать на прикол — погода не располагала к морским прогулкам. Стивен добрался до своего причала, бросил куртку на потемневшие от воды доски, уселся по-турецки перед своей небольшой двухместной яхтой, с нежностью провел по бортам рукой. Он купил ее давно, но выходил на ней в море редко — из-за смешанности ощущений, из-за нехватки времени, из-за того, что не мог найти человека, которому бы доверял, но и продать свою дорогую игрушку не решался, потому что если кофейня была его настоящим и будущим, то яхта — самой его сутью, глубоко погребенной под литрами кофе, и номер «08-14», полустертый, давно не обновляемый, только подчеркивал этот факт.  
Джеррард поднял голову и посмотрел на небо. Он думал о Хаби — конечно, о Хаби и о том, что сказал ему под утро возмутительно-пьяный Фрэнк:  
«Я вижу, что ты можешь предложить ему, но готов ли он будет взять это? Стивен Джордж Джеррард, с чего ты взял, что можешь решать за него, кем ему быть, с кем ему спать и о чем ему мечтать?»  
Фрэнк был, конечно же, как всегда прав, но Стивен не мог иначе. В этом-то, наверное, и была их самая большая проблема: один не мог отступиться, а второй не хотел, чтобы решение было принято за него.  
— Эй, шкипер, работы не найдется? — прервал его ленивые размышления неожиданный вопрос.  
Стивен медленно повернул голову.

Хаби смотрел на него сверху вниз с легкой насмешкой, от которой Стивену сделалось дурно.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Твой самолет улетел час назад, — от удивления Джеррард глупо мигал.  
Хаби пожал плечами и уселся рядом с ним.  
— Следишь за мной?  
— Наблюдаю, — уклончиво отозвался Стивен.  
Хаби не ответил. Он сидел, опираясь на руки, и смотрел за горизонт, мимо частокола мачт и яркой вереницы буйков.  
— Мой самолет улетел, — сказал он наконец. — А я остался.  
— И что же ты тут делаешь? — в лучших традициях Фрэнка ядовито осведомился Стивен.  
— Работу ищу, — повторил, как для тупого, Хаби. — Говорю же — нет у тебя работы, шкипер?  
Дошло до Джеррарда не сразу.  
— Может, и найдется, — сказал он медленно. — А если тебе не понравится? Если это не то, чего ты хочешь? У меня много всякой… работы.  
Хаби посмотрел на него с укором.  
— Уж как-нибудь разберусь, — проворчал он. — Правда, у меня есть три условия.  
— Ты нанимаешься ко мне на работу, и у тебя еще есть условия? — Стивен сложил руки на груди, с интересом разглядывая собеседника. — Ну, удиви меня.  
— Во-первых, кофе, — Хаби загнул один палец, Стивен кивнул, мол, принимается. — Во-вторых, мне негде жить, так что я планирую остаться у тебя в квартире. На некоторое время.  
— Завтрак включен, — в тон ему серьезно кивнул Джеррард, но взгляд его стал таким голодным, что Хаби передернул плечами. — А третье условие?  
— Ты должен вернуть на место колокольчик!  
Стивен расхохотался так, что вспугнул севшую на нос соседней яхты чайку.  
И все у них было хорошо.


End file.
